Silent Voices
by Theo236
Summary: CH 3 IS UP YAY! When Devi suddenly shows up at Johnnys home one night, he decides he doesn't want to be alone anymore and tries to salvage their friendship. But what does she want? Rated M for language, voilance, and possible sexual content.
1. Reunion

Hello Johnny Fans! This is my first JTHM fiction. I kinda crossed it over with I Feel Sick, so it may get kinda strange. But that's what we like!

Disclaimer. Do I own JTHM or I Feel Sick? JESUS H CHRIST NO! Wish I did though, then I'd be filthy rich (Or maybe just filthy. Who knows? Who cares?). But that's just a dream. Dreams? HATE THEM DREAMS! All I own is the idea for this story and nothing else.

WARNING! This story has graphic violence, extremely harsh languages, adult situations and possible sexual content. If you are offended by any of these, you may want to leave instead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

888

Chapter 1- Reunion

Why am I here?

She asked herself as she stood on the sidewalk and stared at the house. She had been to this house once before and hasn't returned since then. It was so long ago, yet even after locking herself up in her apartment, she could still see that scary look in his eyes. He said he was going 'immortalize the moment' and then he attacked her. She had been so scared of Johnny C. since then. Yet before the incident, he was perhaps the most unique (if you want to call it that) of all the men she'd been with. Nny didn't shit in his pants during their date, nor did he make any attempts to seduce and rape her. Since the incident, she could barely let herself out of her home, for she feared Nny followed her wherever she went. Then why was she standing outside his home? To gloat over the fact she's one of the rare few to escape him? To face her fear so she'll be able to live her life as it was before Johnny? She didn't know herself. All she knew was that some presence pulled her here and it frightened her.

Carefully, she walked to the door and waited. She prayed to whatever gods would listen that the owner of house 777 was not in, but then again, something else inside the back of her mind hoped Johnny was home. And she knew the name of that voice inside her head.

Her name was Sickness and she constantly distracted Devi from her work. However, Devi managed to keep the voice quite for some time now. Perhaps that is what drove Nny to attack her before. She remembers seeing him speaking to two strange doughboys stands. Were they the physical manifestation of Nny's voice, the same way an unfinished painting of a socket eye doll was Devis voice, Sickness?

I don't know why the fuck I'm here. I feel like I should be here, but why?

Her hand inches to the door, freezes for a moment and then knocks.

Inside…

Johnny C. was in the midst of drawing a new Happy Noodle Boy comic for the homeless. He had to find some form of escape from the shit hole he called reality, but then, there wasn't much for him to begin with. Drawing these comics and writing in is Die-ary gave his mind time to escape. He rarely killed anyone anymore since he's slaughtered all the ones whom have given him grief. Well, perhaps not all, but he was too tired of the same old shit to really hunt the last few down, plus he didn't really care anymore. He had hoped to grow cold and heartless on his 'Holiday', but all he ended up doing was spending his time at theaters, sucking down brainfreezy's and cherry fiz-wiz's, and letting his hair grow back to how it was before it was either sleep-shaved or burned off in Hell. How strange it was to be bored. He almost missed the voices from his organics. Nailbunny still remained as a framed picture on his desk and the doughboys had turned to dust due to age, to which Nny was rather pleased. He hated both of them when he realized they were using him for their own selfish needs. Now Nny is free from them and that thing in the wall. And Reverend Meat had been silenced by Nny's unfaltering will to be rid of him. But still, it's strange to be alone.

Nny lowered his pen and glanced out the nearby boarded up window to see the night sky. How beautiful stars can be to him. There are times he wished he could go over those stars, but then, he tells himself that each star is like humanity. Big ones who preyed on the smaller dimmer ones. Nny had no doubt in his mind that he was a small star.

He lost his train of thought when he heard the sound of tapping from his door. Curiosity crept back into Nny as he stares at the door. It wasn't another surveyor; they would come during the day as well as salesmen. And if it was another Mmy, Nny would be glad to be rid of the world of another one. Cautiously, he turned the knob and slid it open ever so slightly.

"Yes?"

He asked as his head stuck out from the darkness. His mind damn near exploded when he saw her there. Her purple hair tied back in twin ponytails, red paint stains on her clothes and her complexion as pale as his, but Nny remembers who she is.

"Devi?"

"Hello Johnny."

Nny opened the door wider and stood in the door way.

"Why are you here?"

Could his voice be any colder?

She wondered before she answered

"I want to speak with you. Like we used to in the bookstore. If that's alright."

Nny turned his head away, as though ashamed of himself, but his eyes remained towards her own.

"I'm not sure. You may not like the changes I've gone through lately."

He slightly chuckled, but Devi somehow saw it as a sincere one. She gave the same sincere smile in return.

"You, you little shit, have scared me for years now. If I'm willing to come back here and face another attack from you, you might believe that I have grown stronger."

I can't believe I'm saying this.

"I won't attack you Devi."

Tears seem to be welling in the corners of his eyes. Devi blinked at him, awaiting an explanation.

"I've come to realize certain things about myself, and I've learn to amend them."

He turned his head back to her and he bowed in more shame.

"It was…impolite of me to have done what I did to you…and I know forgiveness for one like me, is never an option…"

He saw her cross her arms over her chest in a display of annoyance.

"What was it you said over the phone? 'That the mere thought of you does not compel me to violent spasms?' Well let me tell you something Nny. I have thought of you. A lot actually. And I refuse to allow my body to vomit."

What she said turned Nny back to her.

"Would you like to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because despite the fact you nearly killed me, I still have some feelings for you. Fuck, I can't believe I'm actually saying this to your face."

"I do not know, Devi, if it is wise to be confiding in me like this. I have been known to give others certain discomfort for the stupidity they share. The human mind is so fucked up it is difficult to tell the difference from a well used toilet that can't flush."

He scratched nervously at his arm.

"I am glad, however, you still have feelings. Be them pleasant or not, I am glad I am part of them. To be solely alone is not what I want. In fact, I don't want much of anything anymore. Though I've been a slave to something most of my life, it is discomforting to find myself free from what would control me. Emotions, bleeding walls, ect."

I feel strangely pleasant right now though…

Devi's features softened, Nny noticed, only to notice the cold air make its presence known. Though she wore an old worn jacket, it did little to protect her from the cold. Stranger still, Nny felt an impulse to salvage whatever friendship he could from her.

"I promise I will not attack you. The voices that drove me to do that before no longer exist. Please come in."

The voices that drove him? So he does have his own version of Sickness!

Cautiously, she entered the house and noticed how his living room remained in the same state as the last time she was here. The couch caught her attention instantly. She remembers leaning towards Johnny that night, eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted, waiting for him to have her. And he recalls it just as well. When Devi stood over the couch, reaching for some lost memory, Nny could see the two of them sitting on either side, sharing their conversation.

"You've made me happy."

He remembers telling her.

"Good, then let's BOTH be happy."

She had said in reply. They were inches away from each other, but then Johnny's emotions backfire on him and he ran to consult the doughboys. That is where the flashback ends. Devi in turn notices his lack of being in reality and searches his eyes. She saw confusion in those eyes, and the fear she managed to suppress so far had resurfaced. She did not want to be near Nny if he decides to 'immortalize the moment' again.

"Nny?"

The simple call of his name broke him free from whatever trance he was having.

"Sorry."

He smiled sheepishly as he closed the door. Devi then noticed Johnny did not lock the door. That felt somewhat reassuring to her.

"I was just think of the last time you and I were here."

"Don't, Johnny."

Devi stated harshly, hoping to derail the train that might have led to another attempt on her life. But if it did, she remembers the can of pepper spray in her jacket pocket.

"If I may ask, Devi. What is the real reason for coming to my house this late?"

"I don't know. Instinct, loss, memory. Take your pick."

"I doubt you would be here on the account of an instinct, Devi. You're more intelligent than that."

She blinked at him. Did he just complement her?

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have seen too many people who assume they're smart, but they couldn't tell their ass from a hole in the ground. They blind themselves with their ego and self-praising, they forget how fragile they really are, or what they really are. You, on the other hand, at least know part of the true you. That's a part of you I am fascinated with."

"Please Nny. I'm not in the mood for sappy complements."

"I was only stating a fact. A liar, I am not."

"And I am relieved of that. Kind of."

"'Kind of'?"

Devi sat on the couch while Nny stood nearby.

"Do you think it was easy for me to come here? You scare my Johnny. Even now. I just can't tell if you really meant that promise or if you're lying to my right now. You have such brilliance that you know how to play with peoples heads. How do I know you're not playing with mine?"

Nny thought for a moment and she was right. In all the times he tortured someone, he exposes a radiant mind to which his victims could barely understand. Perhaps that is her way of complementing him?

"An intriguing question Devi. I don't know myself. Like I said, I've learned to change some things in my life. But whether you believe me or not is your decision. I can't make that for you, and I won't even try."

Johnny then sat down on a crate of nails that he uses when he's working on Happy Noodle Boy. He knew Devi didn't want to close to him right now and he understood her need for space. He would try to win her back hopefully, and even get her to like him again. Somehow Johnny knew, that if Reverend Meat was here, he'd be laughing his fucking head off.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Hopefully this first chapter meets your expectations. If not, too bad. And before you ask, NO! I can't portray Johnny the same way Jhonen Vasquez. He does is a HELL of a lot better. PRAISE HIM AS A GOD! DAMMIT! Too tired… must sleep…Klunk!

Until Next Time

Theo


	2. Holy Mother Poop! It'sThe Phone!

Hello. Theo here again. As I was pondering my navel last night (Term used for thinking of the great mysteries of life) Since we call Australia the 'Down Under' do they call the rest of the world 'Up Over'? Why do we say 'a pair of jeans' when there's only one? And why are they called apartments when they're stuck together? Ok. I'm not afraid to admit I'm weird, but I's also dumb. DUMB AS HELL!

DISCLAIMER: Same as before. I don't own JTHM or anything else that belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Also, if you read carefully, one of Jeff Foxworthy's jokes is contained within. I don't own that either, but I thought it would go well with the story. All I own is the idea for this fic.

WARNING: Also the same as before. Use of language, violence, and possible sexual content within. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

888

Chapter 2 – Holy Mother Poop! It's… The Phone!

Devi stared at the ceiling of her apartment. Earlier that night, she had been at Johnny's home, much to her sicken discomfort. He did not attack her which surprised her. Perhaps now, her fear of the outside world will diminish, at least until the next shit filled experience happens to her. (The guy who shit his pants comes to mind here) What frightened her more was that she didn't seem to mind to be with Nny again, but still, she had to be careful, lest she end up like all the others Nny has dealt with. Perhaps Nny wasn't so bad when he's not criminally insane. What did she mean by that? Of course he's not so bad. She did, after all, ask _HIM_ out on their date.

'_Ghaa! What's wrong with me! Here I am, doing nothing when I should be working. WHY CAN'T I WORK!'_

She wondered as she shakes her head in constant wonder. The closest thing to an answer came from the unfinished doll painting in the other room.

'_Goddamnit Sickness! Why won't you let me work?'_

There was no answer from the voice. Devi hasn't heard much from the painting, yet still, she knew Sickness was there. It was doubtful Devi defeated the voice. In fact, Devi would not be surprised if her refusal to give in to the voice made Sickness stronger. Like an apparition waiting for the right moment to strike at Devi's very soul, Sickness was waiting.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD? ARE YOU GOING TO STALK ME UNTIL I RIP MY HAIR OUT AND DIE OF INSANITY?"

She screamed at the painting, only to get a reply from the Psychic Lady downstairs

"YOU HAVEN'T DIED IN THAT PLANE CRASH YET! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"YES, YOUR QUIETNESS!"

Devi screamed back at the floor whilst imagining an extremely sharp object lodged in the woman's oversized throat. Two seconds later, as expected, the phone rang.

'_I don't really need this Tenna_.'

She picked up the head set and placed around her ears. Into the microphone, she answers.

"Grand Central Station of Devi's Maniac Mansion! I'll have an extra large anchovy pizza with dull rusty razor blades!"

"What the fuck…? Devi, you should know it's me by now."

"Yes Ten, I know it's you. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're screaming at 3 in the morning. You woke me up from a nice, wet dream."

Devi wretched, disgusted at her friend.

"Nicholas Cage again?"

"Orlando."

"Didn't think he was your type."

"Neither did I. But enough about my fantasies. Why aren't you asleep and having your own?"

"Because I don't feel like sleeping. It's not a luxury I can afford right now."

"Too damn broke?"

"Too damn restless."

"It's crack isn't it? Why the HELL aren't you sharing!"

Devi slightly chuckled. It was entirely out of character for Tenna to ask for drugs. Tenna, however, heard that laugh over the phone.

"Hey I made you laugh! My first victory today."

She cheered, to which Devi sighed heavily to. Tenna's voice then slumped

"Or not."

"Look Tenna. I'm not trying to be rude here, but could you please just leave me to my misery? I have enough on my mind."

"Oohh, deep thoughts. Share."

Tenna said in a demanding, somewhat spooky voice. Devi hung her head. She really didn't need this right now.

"No."

"Aww come on! Here, you can talk to Spooky!"

Devi cringed when she heard the dreaded squeak from Tennas favorite toy.

"FUCK No. I'd rather wake up every morning with my tongue nailed to the table."

"That would hurt."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Boy, someone's having her period today, Spooky."

Tenna slightly joked over the phone. It's a good thing Tenna wasn't in the same room with Devi, otherwise she may just strangle her friend.

"I'm not having my period. Nor do I have PMS or PMT, or anything else you can think of."

"PMT?"

"Post Mechanical Tension."

"And when were you going to tell me you're mechanical?"

"Isn't that what all humans are? Humans are stupid, idiotic, and have no self awareness. They perform nothing but the tasks their computer like brains tells them. I won't be surprised if you found nuts and bolts in the heads of everyone you see."

"Or perhaps a few nuts missing."

Tenna laughed vigorously. Devi growled back in reply. Does this woman always have an upbeat spirit?

"Sorry Ten, but I've got to go…"

"Not without telling me what's wrong first. If you hang up, I'll be knocking your door down."

"Is that a threat?"

"More like a warning."

"In other words… a threat. I don't take kindly to threats Tenna, you know that."

"Then tell me what's bothering you."

Devis hands tightened at her friend's lack of obedience, her fingernails tore into the seats armrests.

"Damn it bitch! Can't you take 'NO' for an answer!"

"No."

"Alright!"

Devi surrendered to Tennas persistence.

"But not over the phone. Come up and I'll talk. But you do understand I'll kill you afterwards right?"

"YAY! DEATH!"

The phone then died, and Devi found something unsettling about that.

Two Minutes Later…

The knock at her door told Devi that Tenna had arrived. Carefully Tenna disarmed her personal security system so not to pummel her friend with any available appliances. When the door was opened Tenna stuck her head in with that traditional smile of hers. Then she held her hand up next to her face as though presenting an invisible product.

"Try new Floor-A-Floor! For itchy, watery eyes it's Floor-A-Floor. Side effects may include: nausea, vomiting, water weight gain, lower back pain, receding hairline, eczema, seporiasoriasis, itching chafing clothing, liver spots, blood clots, ringworms, excessive body odor, uneven tire wear, pyorrhea, gonorrhea, diarrhea, halitosis, scoliosis, loss of bladder control, hammertoe, the Shanks, low sperm count, warped floors, clutter drawers, hunchback, heart attack, low resale value on your home, feline leukemia, athletes foot, head lice, clubfoot, MS, MD, VD, fleas, anxiety, sleeplessness, drowsiness, poor gas mileage, tooth decay, parvo, warts, unibrow, lazy eye, fruit flies, chest pains, clogged drains, hemorrhoids, dry heavings, and sexual dysfunctions."

Tenna damn near collapsed due to lack of breath. How does this woman come up with such crap?

"You know what Ten? I'll just have the itchy watery eyes thank you very much."

Devi said back sarcastically. She _REALLY_ wasn't in the mood for company now.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Sorry. No closing remarks on this one. R&R Please no more flames. They's hurt.

Until Next Time

Theo


	3. Misplaced Aggression

This is Theo once again. How strange it is that no one seems to like this story. Oh well, tuff shit. I'm writing it anyway. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: Same as before, and the one before that. I do NOT own JTHM or anything else related to our favorite psycho. I only own the idea for this fic.

WARNING: If you haven't figured it out by now…SHAME ON YOU ALL! Violence, Language, Adult Situations, and possible Sexually Content contained within. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

888

Chapter 3 – Misplaced Aggression

"You did WHAT!"

Tenna asked in disbelief once Devi concluded the events that took place earlier that evening.

"Why would you go to him if he's the one who's be scaring the shit out of you?"

"I don't know Ten! Maybe I needed to overcome my fear of him. Perhaps to prove to myself he can't hurt me anymore. I don't fuckin' know."

"I'll tell you one thing Devi, if it weren't for the whole, 'I'm unsure about what he'll do' thing, I'd swear you still have the hots for Nny."

Devi felt at though she was going to project vomit. And if she does, she would aim for the woman sitting in her living room.

"Don't disgust me more than I am already Tenna. Sure, I liked him before the knife attack. Hell, we'd probably be living together now if he didn't go insane on me."

"See? Case in point. You're in love…"

A pillow flew through the air and struck Tenna's head. Tenna was about to laugh and start up a pillow fight, that is until she saw Devi holding that paint can threateningly. Tenna simply slumped into the couch, hoping to avoid anything else thrown at her.

"I'll shut up now."

"Damn right!"

Devi lowered the paint can and crashed into the recliner.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore Ten. I was so scared of going to Nny's place, but I went anyway."

She rubbed her eyes as exhaustion began to make itself known

"Maybe I wanted Johnny to end my misery tonight… I can't grasp how fucked up reality really is. And the fact that I'm going Nuckin Futs isn't helping!"

"Don't you mean Fuckin Nuts?"

"Not exactly."

Devi buried her face in her hands in obvious frustration. Frustrated at herself, at Tenna, at the world. Frustrated at EVERYTHING!

"You know what you need Devi?"

'_If you say it, I swear to God…'_

Devi waited and sure enough, she didn't need to wait long.

"You need to get out more."

"You have no idea how annoying that advise it. You say that every time I have a problem!"

"But it's the truth. Isolating yourself from the world isn't going to make it change. You need to take the time to find the best the world has to offer."

'_I'll be damned. She CAN have a decent idea in her life span!'_

"I can't waste my time like that Tenna. I've got work I need to do."

"But I haven't seen you work for almost a month now."

"Exactly my point. Something's keeping me from doing what I need to do."

Tenna took Spooky from her pocket and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Spooky and I both think that you're over exaggerating."

"Am I really?"

Devi asked sternly. If she could, she'd burn that skeleton toy of Tennas to ashes with her glare alone. GOD how she hated that thing!

888

Nny leaned against the wall of his home. His Happy Noodle Boy comic long since finished, Nny had to work on another project and it came in the form of his Die-ary. With pen in hand and an unreadable expression on his face, he wrote:

_Dear Die-ary!_

_The human emotions that impel others are far from glamorous. Tonight I did not expect HER to visit me. It is rare for a victim to forgive their attackers. But then again, forgiveness is also a strange concept of the human mind. Shit. I'm reading too much into this. I am not as cold as I had hoped to be as I write in this book, but I cannot cast off my emotions as easily as I thought I could. I can do without passion, desire, loneliness, and other such things. But they haunt me far worst than the thing behind the wall ever could. What I wouldn't give to hear Nailbunny's intelligent voice of reason right now._

Nny thought for a moment. Why did he experience a tinge of happiness when Devi was in this room? Maybe his fantasy of a better world, of people he would like is coming true. But then again, his hand always hits the glass instead. But now that there is no glass, perhaps that transparent barrier will not stop him. He hoped.

'_Don't try and fight your feelings this time Nny. You cannot unlearn what you were born with.'_

"Damnit Meat! Your silence was a more welcomed guest! And I had dared to hope we had parted ways forever. However now it seems I am in no more need of you. But I'm guessing that you still need me correct?"

'_You can toss me out as many times as you like, ignore my voice until your ears cave in. I'm always near you.'_

"You have no idea how much I want to shove you down a blender right now Meat. For a while I had my own individuality. No arguments with my internal voices."

'_It wouldn't have lasted long.'_

"I am grateful however, you weren't here earlier. Otherwise I would have torn you apart."

'_Idle words Nny. Idle words.'_

Nny gave the small man the 'one eye wide and one eye half closed' look. His way of expressing his confusion, but also showing his dangerous side as well. If Reverend Meat was not careful, the little man would most likely end up in the sewer in several pieces.

"I am in no mood for your company Meat person. Now go away, before I force you away."

'_Do I hear anger in your voice Nny? Good. Even if you deny it, your feelings are bluntly shown. Let them control you…'_

With no sound, Nny spun around, his arm slashing across the room, and from his hand came the knife in which he had with him this night. Instead of piercing Devis tender heart, the blade impaled itself in Meats head. Meat screamed in pain at first as the cracks in his face ran down to his body.

"GODDAMNIT TO HELL! I AM NOT LONGER A FUCKING SLAVE TO ANYTHING! I AM MY OWN MASTER AND I'LL DO WHAT I WANT FOR MY OWN REASONS!"

Meats anger and pain was then replaced with laughter. Though pleasant to Meat, it was very unsettling for Nny.

'_How kind of you to vent your anger upon your feeling center Nny. Truly a man of his determinations to rid himself of all that would please the normal man. As much as I enjoy your displays of misplaced aggression, I am saddened to find that I am the target.'_

"GET USED TO IT MR. EFF WANTTABE!"

As Nny moved closer to Meat, his famous smile curved across his face. (You know the one). Meat remembers that smile and his laugher died as realization struck him as to what Nny was planning.

Next door, Todd, also known as Squee, wet his bed at the sounds of someone screaming in inhuman agony.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Hope you enjoyed. More JTHM in the next chapter.

Until Next Time

Theo.


End file.
